


Winterfell is yours

by lucife56



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: I take requests XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests XD


	2. You will always be a Stark




	3. Chapter 3




	4. I miss him too




	5. A pup




	6. Queen of winter




	7. The little prince




	8. The pack survives

 


	9. I take this man




	10. Portrait of the King in the North

 


	11. To battle




	12. Sansa and Arya as each other




	13. Catelyn and Sansa




	14. Arya's portrait

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I dump here every Stark drawing I do?


	15. Ned and Cat

 


	16. Young Wolves




	17. Young King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark


	18. The  Stark in Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Benjen Stark


	19. Winter




	20. Benjen alone




	21. Lord Stark




	22. “A Dream Of Spring”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018!

 


	23. Prince of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddard Stark  
> Au inspired in medieval eastern Europe


	24. 1000 kudos, ideas to celebrate ^^

Please, let me know what would you like to see to celebrate. Ýou are awesome!Thank you for your support!


	25. Chapter 25




	26. When they were young




	27. Dance




	28. Godswood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Cat


	29. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brave warriors of the Wolfguard (Jon and Arya) rescuing the Queen of Winter (Sansa) from the evil Night King (Robb)


	30. Lya




	31. War




	32. courtesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's pretty." He remembered Sansa telling him once that he should say that whenever a lady told him her name. He could not help the girl, but perhaps the courtesy would please her. "Is it Craster who frightens you, Gilly?"


	33. "Little Cat and The Blackfish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Stark nor Winterfell but family none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the headcanon that the Blackfish sometimes was more like a father, as I understand the word, than Hoster was.


	34. “Look. It’s you.”




	35. His girls




	36. In the battlements

 

 


	37. The lord and the Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by “Robb returns” by Cymraeg
> 
> On ff.net (most complete)
> 
> On ao3 ( not as up to date)


	38. A window to another world




	39. Fishing in Skagos

0


	40. The First Ranger and his men

  

 

 


End file.
